Through My Eyes
by Emeralde
Summary: Oneshot. Song fic with the song Through My Eyes by Phil Collins. Its from Irukas POV, how he sees Naruto developing through the years. This is my first fan fic, so please be nice when revieving anyways, Enjoy!


This is a song fic with the song "Through My Eyes" by Phil Collins. It's from Irukas POV, where he sees Naruto and encourages him to fight for what he believes in.

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice Hope you will like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Through My Eyes**

There are things in life you'll learn  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing

So don't run, Don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

The other kids at the playground wouldn't let Naruto play with them and he didn't understand why, so he ran away and hid at the top of the Hokage Mountain. That's where I found him, crying, as if he had given up the little hope he had of getting friends. I hugged the boy, trying to dry away the tears without any luck, as they just kept leaking out.

"Why are they so mean, sensei? Why?" Naruto asked and held on to me tightly.

"Because they don't know better, Naruto-kun." I broke the hug and looked into Narutos bright, blue eyes. "Don't give up, Naruto-kun, one day they will see how great a person you are, and they will love you like I do, just you wait. And until then I will look after you, I promise. I won't let anything happened to you."

Naruto dried away the tears on his face and beamed up at me and started hugging me again. "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

Naruto was growing up. I couldn't do anything other then just watch Naruto as he grew older and stronger. He's gotten friends, graduated from the academy and is now a real ninja, but I knew that the boy would make it this far, and he is going to get even greater. He is changing, but is still the little boy I have comforted so many times in so many ways, he will always be my little brother.

There will be time on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Naruto has started taking on missions with his team, not only little missions inside the village, but also bigger and more dangerous missions. I watch him practising with his team, and know how Sakura always will hit him and how Sasuke just ignores him and calls him dobe. Though it seemed like he is fine, I know he isn't. He is still hated by many people in the village, he doesn't complain, but some times I can hear him talking to himself when he think he is alone, crying to himself and hoping that the pain will go away. Every time I take him out for ramen I encourage him and say that he is going to become something great, and I know how much that means for Naruto, though he don't show it often, and it gives him more hope and strength to continue.

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
there's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Naruto has the ability to change people, getting them to show their best side and making it stay that way. I know it, the Hokage knows it, everybody knows it. Everything he does, he does as best he can, and it turns out great, well, most of the time. He fights with all of his heart, he learns quickly and he is loved by his friends and comrades. He always has strength to carry on, even when everybody else only see the darkness in things. He is still dim-witted and often jumps into things he don't understand, but he is also still learning.

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

I am standing here and watching with the other ninjas as Naruto and some other young ninjas stands in front of the Hokage, listening to her speech, I almost laugh at Narutos wide grin, he is now, officially, a chuunin. He is literally glowing, I know how much he has worked for this and I know that the boy will continue to pursue his dream of becoming the next Hokage. No one can see it as clearly as I can, Naruto will make it one day, there is no doubt. He is still growing, a lot will change before he makes it, but he will continue learning and getting stronger, and no matter what happens, he will be there for his precious persons, because that's his way of the ninja, he will never give up.

Take a look through My eyes…

You will make it, Naruto-kun.


End file.
